Lifeless Illusion
by Scenro
Summary: What if everything Edward experienced never happened? What if he had no brother, his mother never died, and there were no homunculi? What if there never was any Alchemy? Please R&R. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if everything Edward experienced never happened? What if he had no brother, his mother never died, and there were no homunculi? What if there never was any Alchemy? Please R&R. One-shot.

**Lifeless Illusion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, of course this isn't really FMA. After all in this reality in never existed.

The boy stood alone in the room only lit by a small lamp above him. There were no windows in the room. No furniture or any possessions either, just a stool. He sat on this stool under the light, the rays hitting his all white garb. His body was in a sunken frail position and his head laying low. His thin body shook from the cold of the room and his hair lay overgrown in front of his face. Dark circles and distant eyes peered out at the confined door. He stood absolutely still, listening, watching, and waiting. His existence had no meaning. He had no one to keep him company and it always seemed as if someone had forgotten him every passing day. He did not know anyone and nothing. Nothing but the light above him and the dark cold room in which he sat. So why was he here? He thought. He had no reason.

The door creaked open on it hard metal hinges as what looked like a nurse walking in with a roll-in cart. The cart had its usual contents on it this day, except for one thing that caught his eye. A syringe was placed on the tray upon the moving cart. It sat next to the usual bowel of mush and glass of water. A blue porous looking substance shown inside it. He wondered what it was, but he could not ask. He had lost all motor skills and sense of speech and was unsure of how to use them even if he somehow managed to perform the act.

The Nurse lifted up a spoon off the tray and dipped it in the mush and began to feed him slowly. He barely swallowed and nearly chocked until the nurse gave him some water to wash the food down his throat. He coughed ominously and the nurse stood rubbing his back to help him breath. The nurse pulled away in surprise at being able to feel his ribs. Her eyes dropped and she walked off towards the cart placing the bowel of mush on the tray.

He watched her pick up a towel and wipes his face and front where he had feebly rejected his food. He didn't move. He hadn't for so long it was unsure if he ever could. It did not really bother him though; there was no need for him to.

The nurse finished her cleaning and walked back to the tray picking up the syringe. She held in gingerly knowing very well how dangerous the contents in side it were. She walked towards the boy full of regret and sorrow, but knowing her orders it had to be done.

He watched the nurse walking towards him with the syringe. The hair on the back of his next rose, but he did not move. His instincts told him to run but he couldn't. He watched as some liquid jumped up and hit the floor as she tested it. The contents sizzled on the floor below. To the nurses point of view it did not, but to the boy's point of view it burned through the floor like a treacherous content from the devil himself. That was when he realized something; he was going to be killed.

No one believed him. Nobody believed his claim of having a prosthetic arm and leg or a brother that he had saved with something such as alchemy. Nobody even believed him about alchemy. He also didn't understand that no one saw the homunculi and that the military was trying to put the state at war. He was confused after he killed the homunculi, why did everyone call him a murder? He had, or what he believed he had done was purge the world of its evil. He even killed the homunculi that wore the face of his own mother. That was why he had put them in the room he sat in now. He didn't understand there motives at all, or anything that had gone on. Couldn't the people around him see what he did? Could they see what he saw? What about Winry?

What was she doing when she fixed his prosthetic limb, and why did she get mad a him for it? Every time he said it was broken too. She had to have seen it; he did.

The nurse stood before him and reached her hand out towards his. He saw her hold the syringe in the other. He eyed her in warning that she should not do that, but she did not see.

That's when he realized something. This person, he thought, was she a homunculi? No, his other thoughts demanded faintly, but another conscience said that she was and that she was trying to do harm to him. With that his eyes grew more distant than they already were. His job of purging the world of evil wasn't done yet.

Suddenly he stood up and clapped his hands pushing them against her and making her fall backwards. He had broken the spell of his non movement as he saw himself stand. The nurse toppled backwards in surprise, she had not expected him to move, and was confused on the sudden gestures of clapping hands. She stood up quickly and looked around for the dangerous syringe she had dropped. She spotted it near the cart no more than 5 feet away. She began to crawl towards it thinking it safer to be on the ground than standing upright where the boy could push her over again. She was on the other hand completely unaware that the boy now stood and was away from the stool.

When she did realize it, it was to late. The boy had grabbed the spoon from the tray, finding it the only weapon in sight and shoved the back of the spoon to where it pointed into the nurses' neck. She choked helplessly and shook as blood gushed from the painfully slow stab. He remained surprise on the other hand, at the amount of blood that fell over his hands as he held his weapon in her throat. She, the nurse was surprised of his sudden dark voice that spoke to her.

"_Die you filthy Homunculi!"_

And than she fell limply with death.

He stood above the dead body in utter shock.

"What have I done?" the words were more of a thought than a whisper as he spoke them.

The other homunculi or those that he thought homunculi never bled as this one had, or at least never noticed the blood. He knew his mistake; he knew he had killed an innocent human being.

Backing up he felt a harsh pain in the bottom of his foot. His left foot at that, the left foot he believed to be prosthetic. He screamed in agony as the serum of the syringe he stepped on, entered his body. He fell to the floor pulling the needle from his foot as quickly as possible, but he knew by seeing the mostly empty vile of it that he was going to die. He rolled over and vomited as he tried to get up. He only failed poorly as his body thrashed violently without his own mind. Suddenly it seemed in his eyes, pictures and images of what his beliefs, the alchemy and the homunculi, where to others. He saw himself murder the innocent. He saw himself abusing the ones he loved and killing them. His eyes watered as he begun to regain hold of his body. He crawled on his arms barely able to get up. The pain in his body was finally able to show itself, but the pain in his soul was much more evident. The agony he felt was nothing he had before as he slowly crawled into the darkness of the room. Tears flowed down his face as quick as rain and he glanced at the limp body of the woman he had killed. He curled up in the dark corner and closed hi eyes letting his body crumble to the cold smooth cemented floor. He listened to his breathing while his body faded all feeling; his mind still brought him agony. He began to regret the want to die, his selfish thoughts of others and the truth in what he saw. The tears continued to stream on his pale face, his eyes remained closed and his soul's screams died. The last thing he saw in his eyes mind was a young blonde girl; her blue eyes twinkled at him from affair as if telling him to follow her. He did. Than his mind shut down and his soul silenced.

Official Records were gathered and placed into a confidential record of the boy. None were to be released to its contents, but after a horrible fire the records were barely saved. Many viewed them and were shocked by the numbers so they distributed it as the youngest person to hold the highest crime record of the century and not be a terrorist. Most people had heard of the young boy before but were shocked by what they saw, here the record states:

Edward Elric

1889-1917

Class: A

Recorded as: Executed

Responsible for:

3 Assassinations

45 Attempted murders

15 Attempted rapes

6 (illegible to read)

23 National citizens' murder

34 (illegible to read)

5 Rapes

1 (illegible to read)

45 (illegible to read)

4 (illegible to read)

9 (illegible to read)

3 Second degree murders

10 Thefts

3 (illegible to read)

23 (illegible to read)

234 Victims of war murder

The list had continued but most of the record was illegible to read. Soon after the case was forgotten. The boy so young, had been known as the most to singly cause so much damage to human society.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Reside In Insanity**

Disclaimer: THIS IS MYYYY POOOEEEMMMM!!!! Got it? I just through this in here because I thought it fit fairly well with this story. So do not copyright me!! Please ask permission too.

I Am Not Crazy

"I do not reside in insanity."

"How can I?"

Is this a mean trick?

Did I imagine all that happened?

It seemed too perfect,

Maybe it was nothing but an illusion.

It was there one moment and gone the next.

In an instant,

As if the lights had suddenly turned on.

Possessions become missing,

not in there proper place.

Feelings become lost,

never to remember again.

But they were just there!

Where are they now?

I think back as hard as I can.

Trying to recollect my thoughts.

I cannot remember

Am I going insane?

No, I am not!

I am so confused it upsets me.

But I can't shake the feeling that I know

Not seeing clearly,

I try to deny.

"I do not reside in insanity."

"How can I?"

(A/N:) Please Read and Review!! And if you haven't reviewed the main story of this, please do so. Or maybe make suggestions on what I should do next. I'm pretty clueless about the whole thing really. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
